gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Armonia
Katherine "Kathy" Armonia is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. She is the Head Chief and substitution pilot of a KZW1-251 Kabuto Gouf later on the ZGSF-1312 Alpha Barrett when needed well, on the ship LQAM-010 Imperius Warship Class helping captain Lars Suzuki during missions of great important with her only sister. She also appears later during Gundam Build Fighters: A New World along with Sean Canavan, Meyrin Armonia and Ryujin Roma. Personality and Character Katherine is often very confident in her own abilities as a pilot and a woman, and is not afraid to use her charm to get her out of some situations or just to get under someone's skin at times, teasing them. She has shown to have a rebellious personality as she is strong-willed, impulsive, forceful, not afraid to say what's on his mind and willing to follow the action he feels is right during extreme cases like a mass-killing or something extreme. Despite her tough attitude, She is actually quite sensitive and gentle side to her, she worries for her sister and the rest of the crew under Lars Suzuki's care on the LQAM-010 Imperius Warship Class. Stella.png|Katherine "Kathy" Armonia Mugshot Cryska Barchenowa anime ver.png|Katherine "Kathy" Normal Attire 12.png|Katherine "Kathy" at the beach with the group and her sister Muv-Luv-Alternative-Total-Eclipse.Cryska-Barchenowa-iPhone-4-wallpaper.640x960-3.jpg|Kathy in her Experimental Pilot Suit Copy of mmm.jpg|Mmmm Coffee cryskapilotsuit1.png|Another look of Katherine in her Pilot suit 5.0.jpg|Katherine and Meyrin at the beach Together 2013-06-12-586108.jpeg|Katherine and Meyrin Swimsuit at the Beach in one Photo She is a very attractive woman with nice Shoulder-length silver colored hair, as well as messy fringe, she has a unique Violet colored eyes, an normal Pale complexion and a nice slim build to her. She looks similar to her younger sister however much taller and more older acting. Like her sister she been augmented by her time, serving the original ZAFT Union with some cybernetic enhancements in order to boost her effectiveness during battle. The odd thing about her when around her sister she rarely sometimes gets her feelings border to be a bit over-protectiveness, and even to the point she is willing to suffer humiliation if it meant that her sister would be protected by doing so. Also like her sister she shares a fondness for the beach as well as eating ice cream or cheese cake when out of the battlefield. Skills and Abilities As a charmer one of her most notable abilities is flirtation and acting, often feigning feelings to enemies and strangers to get what she desires which helps her get through guards and other problems without worry. In terms of piloting skills, She has demonstrated that she is a highly-skilled pilot, as able to keep up with some enemies with superior modals with a RGFQ-121 Barrett and still able to put up a good fight for a while before the gundam team strikes. She shown to be a very skillful out of the Cockpit also being a masterful at hacking as well. She is also dead up close knowing 26 different ways to knockout or kill a target with her bare hands or any weapon she can get her hands on. Like all officers in the EU She received advanced firearms training and Knife training. She knows over 23 different languages including English, German, French and Dutch. History Background Joining The Equatorial Union Quotes Relationships Notes and Trivia *She is similar to Roux Louka from Double Zeta Gundam by using her own charm to get her out of situations or under enemies skins when its required sometimes.. *'Cryska Barchenowa' is one of the main characters featured in media related to Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse series. Category:Equatorial Union